Hooray for Families！！
by DragonNestMovies
Summary: The Father was died in war,and young mother Liya and her strong and 18 years old sons are puzzled about their feelings to each other,what will happen next?...


**!Str*ong Inc*est between mo*ther &s*ons contents contained!**

 **Attention:**

 **This is R-18 doujinshi short story,containing inc*est and sexual description contents.(Mother-son)All things in the** **story is fictitious,and has nothing to do with the original anime movie Dragon Nest Warriors` Dawn.**

 **IF YOU FEEL ANY UNCOMFORTABLE WHEN READING,PLEASE STOP IT!**

 **PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU ARE AT LEAST 18 YEARS OLD.**

 **-READ & ENJOY-:)**

 **注意：**

 **この18禁同人誌の短編は、近親相姦と性的な内容を含んでいます。（母と息子）。物語のすべてのものは架空の話では、原作のア** **ニメ映画「ドラゴンネストの戦士の夜明」けと何の関係もない。**

 **あなたが読むとき、どんな不快であると感じるならば、それを止めてください！**

 **あなたは18歳以上年上であることを確認してください。**

 **読んでと楽しんでください：）**

 ***BackgroundInformation:**

1.*St.500=Having been 500 years since the year when humans ended long civil wars and founded an united kingdom,and at the same year humans made the Saint Heaven as capital,Thus uses "St." as the official calendar symbol to memory and remember that important year, when humans finally ceased long period of cruelly and fiercely wars between each other.

Series：Hooray for Families！！

シリーズ：家族万歳！！

Chapter1-Puzzled Families

第一章:困惑した家族

Characters：Liya,Lambert,Lam,Bert,Lamty.

Description：The Father was died in war,and young mother Liya and her strong and 18 years old sons are puzzled about their feelings to each other,what will happen next?...

Originally written in English, By Dragon bea*st

Originally posted in pixiv: ht*tp:/w*w* * *t/nov*el/sh* *p?id=5309*102

 **Chapter1:Puzzled Families**

After the heroes killed the evil dragon,Liya married Lambert and had three sons,living in an ordinary human human people are here except for the the family was tight and loved each unfortunately,when all boys were still not old enough for being soldiers,Lambert was forced to army and to fight against monsters.

Soon Liya received the news that her husband was killed in the war,and along with the news,there were some remains of Lambert's kept the remains carefully in memory of her true the bros all had the same hair style with Lambert`s in memory of him too,what only difference between the boys and Lambert are their long elf ears and Lamty,the youngest son,who had green eyes,obviously inherited from was St.500 then.

Several years later,in St. 503,as boys all grew up and near their adult ages,Liya was still 17 years old in human aspect.（of course,300 years old in real time）So she looked tha same beautiful and cute as when she met were having growing love to sons and more realizing the growing unfriendlyness from humans around the family.

Well,human people originally dislike other races,especially elves,who once had wars with the peace contract was still valid,but which in humans' minds was no more valid.

One ordinary day,sons went home,out of one day woodcutting work."Welcome back honeys!" Liya had prepared dinner and welcomed usually,boys hugged Liya by turns as a thank to her managing home for the whole this time Liya was a little more tired and she took a breath deep in Lam when she hugged him.

Bert,the younger son and Lamty saw this and couldn`t resist chuckling .Liya realized she was enjoying smelling her eldest son Lam for too long and thus released him,felt embarrassed,and so did Lam.

At dinner the bros talked about their daily work to didn't say much about it but Bert and Lamty kept complaining that those human girls just didn't show any respect to them which they should had received , they just despised the bros by saying dirty words.

Liya comforted them saying they would finally found suitable girls,but caring Lam had noticed that their mom also needed to be ,as Liya was still 17 and had beautiful golden ponytail,such a hot figure and big tits with big hips,cute face,meanwhile she was conscientious and loved her sons,just much better those self-righteous human girls.

But when Liya enjoyed masturbating herself,she would always think about Lam,Bert and Lamty,all her three strong and beloved sons,she didn't feel ashamed at all as elves don't have such ethics like human`s,and she were eager to be comforted not only in spirits but also in pleasures,she now all concentrated on her sons,

but Liya was afraid that if she told the bros what she had done with thinking about them,they would think she was perverted,as the bros received human education before,but there actually were many truths about elves themselves which Liya didn`t tell just didn't know how to deal with this problem,she now needed an answer to help her.

As to the bros,now they were in their room at night,Lamty was still kidding that mom seemed to have more love on his elder brother Lam,Lam knew he`s kidding but then the three agree undesignedly with it that their mother Liya was really pretty.

"But,she is our mom,we,shoudn`t think those things about her….."Lam said and sign,

"Yes,you are right boss….anyway,"Lam was the eldest,the other two would like to call him boss,kinda making fun of him.

"But I have had enough with those human girls,I really don't want to mention it but I can`t resist being crazy that I chased for a girl for such a long time,and she just rejected me only because I am a elf-human one! what the fault on earth do I have with my identity ?!",Bert apparently got hurt much before,and complaining about this again now.

"AND think about our mom,she is such a kind and beautiful woman,oh,I can not just believe she is now the same age with which she met our father!oh,she is so nice,I really love her and…..oh!"Lamty just showed very excited,even didn't notice that he already had a hard boner inside his pant.

"Shh!,Lamty! ,could you please be little quiet,what if mom hear you!"Lam reminded them that mom was just live next to their beds only behind the wall.

So soon the three got to bed,but every one were thinking about what they should do in the `s worse,as the eldest,Lam knew that when the three were their 20,the adult age,they would be forced to troops and had to join the damn useless war against those monsters which should not be human`s enemies,but friends living near human,just like elves.

To tell the truth,Lam was very reluctantly to leave Liya as he knew it well when the three went to army there would no one to care for them,worse,if they died,there would be no one to care for their mom!

This night all the three puzzled boys wanted an answer to their confusions-"we love our mom,and…we ...really…want her….shall we….or not?"

To be continued~


End file.
